Multiple different networks may share a common network infrastructure, such as a common transmission medium, in a given network environment. For example, a network environment in a dwelling unit may include multiple different networks that share one or more common network transmission media, such as one or more MoCA networks that share coaxial transmission media, one or more power-line networks that share a power-line transmission media, and the like. Furthermore, if the dwelling unit is part of a multi-dwelling unit, the dwelling unit may share a coaxial backbone and/or a power-line backbone with other dwelling units in the multi-dwelling unit. In this instance, signals from networks of other dwelling units in the multi-dwelling unit may leak over the shared coaxial backbone and/or the shared power-line backbone into the network environment of the dwelling unit.